


crybaby.

by shariling



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shariling/pseuds/shariling
Summary: jason cries during sex because he's a big emotional baby.





	crybaby.

**Author's Note:**

> clearing out drabbles from my computer. sorry this isn't totally completed, but hopefully you enjoy it anyway.

"Shut up and fuck me."

It's probably the fourth time he's said it -- _really_ , Dick tuts his tongue while lapping against the head of Jason's cock, eyes sparkling in the moonlight with lit up mischief, thinking he would've known better. Every incentive to go faster just winds up making the whole process stretch on longer, Dick denying the erection straining the front of his sweatpants in effort of being a miraculous tease -- which works, evidently, if Jason's hand cupping the staining blush across his cheeks is anything to go off of, the subtle thrusting of his hips that Dick jumps back from, his opposite hand fisting in Dick's hair, _rough_ but not forcing. He knows his place. 

Which is spread beneath Dick in a big, lavish bed, naked and writhing and acting the part or role of _rebellious_ , waving red banners and vengeful words, spitting venom and internally getting hurt when his own punches land. Dick knows the truth as he's seen it, slipped fingers and fists inside him and watched him moan in a way that would make a whore jealous, stifled full of whatever pent up emotions he doesn't allow himself to feel -- the good things, the bad things, the _every_ things that get forced into angry qualifiers. Anger is easy, Jason agrees with himself, anger is simple. Making people angry with him is what he excels at, and it's a happy role he fits into -- no expectations, no complications, nothing. That's what he wants.

Sex is easy too, but it sure as shit isn't simple. 

Purring, he lets himself be had -- clenching when Dick fingers him, smooth and suave as ever, his fingers no less talented than the rest of him which Jason used to curse but now praises, now that _he_ himself gets a taste of that sweet goodness. Laying there, taking it -- easy peasy, forcing himself to relax, allowing himself to jolt and moan and whine, not focused on whatever walls he's built up to keep _good_ people, people like Dick, locked _out_. That's the danger of it all, the great story of _what does Jason Todd get off to?_ \-- it isn't chains or whips or dirty blowjobs in back alleyways ( not that those aren't all great, too ). It's trust. And despite himself, despite aforementioned walls and endless obstacles on Jason's psyche built with steel and iron and a _lot_ of blood, sweat, and tears, _Dick Grayson_ has penetrated those forces. Figuratively and literally. 

Three fingers swell and fuck inside him, Jason's heels digging on into the mattress and on Dick's back, toeing off his pants unintentionally, though the result isn't anything to complain about. Dick sucks him at the head, not sinking any lower which is as much as tease as anything else, lips curling in a smirk while his teeth catch on the crown of it, eliciting a shiver through Jason's body. Dick chuckles when he throws his hips forward wildly, backing off his cock with a wet plop and latching his mouth on an accentuated hip, sucking some nasty, possessive mark there that Jason will later dig his fingers into, try to prolong the healing process.

"Shut _up_ \-- "

"And fuck me, I get it," Dick purrs more than says, catlike and handsome as he makes a slow draw back up, plucking kisses across Jason's chest before dragging his teeth across a caramel nipple. "Slow and steady wins the race. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Whoever said that probably died in a fire."

"Or of old age."

"I'd prefer the fire."

A snort finds its way up Dick's throat, fluidly making his way to nuzzles against his neck, erection prodding at the lube-slick heat of Jason's hole. Jason stiffens, gripping at Dick's arms, giving a short wrestle in an attempt to get away.

"Wait -- " Dick stops, pulling abruptly back, squinting at him in a tossup between confusion and worry. Jason hates that. "Not like this. Fuck me from behind, we don't -- have to be _face to face_ , Jesus fucking Christ. We aren't _making love._ "

Dick's face falls more serious -- Jason hates that, too, hates a lot about this situation, which is almost comparable to how much he loves it, when he isn't panicking. Dick is slow in picking off his hands, thicker wrists pinned lightly to the bed under an imprisoning grasp, turning his head up to nose against Jason's cheek.

"Jason, c'mon and look at me."

He doesn't. But he lets himself be manhandled because it's what he wants, what he can't ask for but Dick _knows_ somehow, eyes shut fast while Dick rubs his cock too gently across his ass, obviously waiting for the squinted look of blue eyes to meet his own. Stubbornness works for awhile -- the need to get fucked eventually wins out. A peek shows Dick's handsome gaze stuck on him, foreheads pushed together and their mouths breathing the same air as he pushes his hips slowly forward, a high strung noise leaving Jason's chest all the while as he bottoms out. Steady, they stay there, staring back at each other with gasping breaths -- Jason with high pitched whines of desperation, and Dick with his gravely grunt of affirmation, promises he has every intention to keep and more importantly, Jason _believes_ he will keep each and every one of them. His belief in Dick Grayson is blinding at times, overwhelming and _too much too much_ , the most emotional thing he _ever_ lets himself feel. 

Eyes water up -- from pain, he'll pretend, though the last time he probably cried because of pain was from swinging off a Wayne Manor chandelier when he was a child -- and Jason quickly shuts them as tears roll down his cheeks, Dick letting them stay for a second before kissing them, thrusting his hips forward slowly in a way that overwhelms, too, this sweetness and this sexiness -- this _Dick Grayson_ encompassed in a few simple movements. Jason feels his chest tighten, not with panic but with _emotion_ , water sticking his thick eyelashes together in thick clumps. Dick kisses him and fucks him, interlacing their fingers together while still keeping them pinned to the bed -- instinctively Jason's legs wrap around his middle, keeping him as close as he can. _Just so he can't see_.

Parted lips pour out endless whines and sordid moans, caught somewhere between _virginal just fucked_ or _experienced slut_ , and Dick eats them all up, setting a slow but rough pace for Jason to get lost in, tilting his hips rightly so to knock against his prostate, ripping chords for a whole new symphony of wanton cries exiting a mouth usually prided for swearing and gruesome filth.


End file.
